I Think I Fell in Love
This fanfic was created by three people (two from a different wikia.) This collab was written by Icy, Misty and Dawn Chapter 1: Chillpaw Chillpaw sat down by a clump of ferns and gave his long, messy, white fur a few long, slow licks to smooth it. It had been a long exhausting day. He had just spent his whole day at a battle with LeafClan. RockClan had been victorious, but there was many wounds. Chillpaw bit back a cry as he slowly tried to clean a long, jagged scratch on his flank. He licked the blood from his fur and cleaned his torn ear in the snow. He was quite proud of himself, though. At the battle, he had fought warriors twice his size and won. All because of some good, hard training! he thought. Chillpaw lie down and watched as his muscles rippled beneath his fluffy white pelt and stretched, ready for a nap and to dream. Then, Frecklepaw, a pretty apprentice, sat next to him. He couldn't help but stare at her. From the beginning of his apprenticeship, he had been infatuated with her. She had beautiful silver tabby fur that shimmered under the slightest light and big blue eyes that sparkled no matter how bad a situation looked. She was happy and carefree, a fair hunter. Chillpaw had noticed these things about her and he took note on his own symptoms. Whenever she was around, his pelt would get abnormally warm and his heart would pound happily. There was just one thing that rained on his happiness.... Shadowpaw. Chillpaw narrowed his eyes as the smoky gray tom came over and flopped down beside Frecklepaw and Chillpaw lazily and sighed, "What a battle!" Frecklepaw smiled at them, "You two were great!" Frecklepaw's silver tail rested on Chillpaw's shoulders and he purred at her praise and her touch, basking in the glow of happiness. Chillpaw could see Shadowpaw throwing Chillpaw a disdainful glance, but Chillpaw ignored it, glad he was getting her attention for once. Chillpaw smiled back at Frecklepaw. "You were great, too!" he meowed, quiet and sweet like always, "I saw you send two she-cats running with a flick of the claw." Frecklepaw ducked her head modestly, "Please, it wasn't like that." Shadowpaw rested his tail on top of Frecklepaw and a flare of fury shone in his green eyes. Chillpaw returned the stare. "Want to hunt?" Frecklepaw asked, breaking the tension fighting in the air. "I would love to!" Chillpaw breathed, smiling again. "I'll come," Shadowpaw chimed in, throwing Chillpaw a glare again. "Ok!" Frecklepaw bounced away, "Let's go!" Chillpaw stared at Shadowpaw until he looked away, then he followed Frecklepaw into the woods, satisfied. Chapter 2: Frecklepaw Frecklepaw stared at the two toms as they tried to please her. She held her tail stright up, telling them to silence. A ruffle of leaves came from around a bush. Squirrel! ''She thought and slowly crept around the bush. A squirrel raised its head from eating walnuts it had scavenged. Frecklepaw jumped, riskingly and landed on the plump squirrel. "Great catch!" Chillpaw mewed to her and rested his tail on her shoulder. Frecklepaw purred in delight as she picked up the squirrel and padded off, running the tip of her tail on Shadowpaws head. Frecklepaw got back to camp and dropped her squirrel at the fresh kill pile. She yawned and crawled into the Apprentices den. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep. Her eyes stretched open, meeting Shadowpaw's eyes. He licked her ear and stood up with her, while Chillpaw was awoken bye all the noise. He had his head rested on Frecklepaw's. Oceanheart poked her head in the Apprentices den and mewed "Frecklepaw! Shadowpaw! Chillpaw! Get up!" Frecklepaw padded out of camp with her mentor Leafshard. While Chillpaw and Shadowpaw were led out else where Frecklepaw lunged at Leafshard and pushed her over just as Leafshard said to do. Frecklepaw stood up in triumph, only to be knocked down again by Leafshard. "Never let your gaurd down." Leafshard purred and jumped of of her. Frecklepaw giggled as she ran through the sweet smelling forest. She stoped and caught a hare. It was a farley big one too. "I could go and bring it to the Queens." she mewed as she brought the hare back to camp Chillpaw was sitting by the fresh kill pile when she got there. "Nice catch!!" he exclaimed then added "Shadowpaw could never catch that!" Frecklepaw sighed and dragged the hare over to the queens nest. They thanked her and she set off agian in the woods... Chapter 3: Shadowpaw Shadowpaw, then felt a sharp pain in his heart. He then padded off. ''Maybe, Chillpaw is the one she wants? ''said Shadowpaw to himself. He then looked at himself in a nearby pond, he noticed his dark pelt and his amer eyes. He felt pain everywhere, he desperatly wanted to cry. ''I'll find a she-cat that is right for me, but I think I finally found it, ''said Shadowpaw to himself. Chillpaw then came up and said," You know that you are such a big loser, why don't you just leave Frecklepaw to me." "Why don't you just go take a hike! Frecklepaw is mine!" said Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw then padded off, in an angry mood. He then wemt to get her a fat and good squirrel, and luckily he got one, he then brought it to Frecklepaw. He placed it next to her while she was asleep, and then padded off. When Frecklepaw woke up, Shadowpaw found out that Chillpaw had taken all the credit for his squirrel. He then cried and didn't want to come back. Chapter 4: Frecklepaw Frecklepaw smelt the scent of Shadowpaw on the squirrel and smiled, eating it quickly. She savored each bite. Her heart ached to see Shadowpaw again, he had been gone all day. "Shadowpaw!" she yelled and searched for him in the woods. Shadowpaw poked his head out from behind a bush. "Yeah?" he grimmly said and stared at the ground. "Thanks for the squirrel.." Frecklepaw ran up to him and licked his ear. Frecklepaw could feel the change of emotion in Shadowpaws eyes. ''I can't believe Chillpaw lied to me.. Frecklepaw thought and rested her head on her paws. Frecklepaw's mentor Leafshard called her awake and led her out of camp. "This will be your final hunting assesment." Leafshard told her and Frecklepaw took off with Shadowpaw. Finally, some alone time... Frecklepaw thought and caught a plump mouse. She could feel a cold gaze burn into her pelt. "Uhh..." she choked out and turned around, her eyes met a foxes. She screeched and darted away with her mouse, hearing the heavy footsteps of the Fox behind her. The fox tackled her and threw her to the ground hold down her paws. Frecklepaw scrambled around caught in the Foxes grasp. She screeched in pain as the fox sunk its teeth in her neck She hoped for help, she needed help..... Chapter 5: Shadowpaw Shadowpaw then pulled the fox off of Frecklepaw and showed the fox my teeth. He then grasped its neck and then tried to kill it, but it then grasped his neck. Shadowpaw then bit as hard as he could my teeth crushing the fox's bones. Then more came and Shadowpaw yelled," I can't handle this alone, Frecklepaw please go get help!" Frecklepaw then ran off the wind in her fur, Shadowpaw then last saw Frecklepaw, and then was over thrown by foxes. Chapter 6: Chillpaw Chillpaw ran through the forest, light as a leaf, his paws whispering over the ground. Tension battled in his brain. Angrily he ran on. How was I supposed to know Shadowpaw gave him a squirrel, too! ''he asked himself harshly. ''If it was his squirrel, then who took my squirrel? He ran on pondering this when a thought exploded into his head, It had to have been Petalpaw! That annoying she-cat has always crushed on me and she wanted an excuse to talk to me and thank me, even though it wasn't for her. After she ate it, Shadowpaw probably left his own squirrel. Cold anger burned inside him and he ran faster and harder, until he heard a yowl. Frecklepaw! Chillpaw's green eyes widened in terror and he ran toward the yowl swiftly. In the clearing, foxes were hungrily surrounding Frecklepaw and Shadowpaw. Chillpaw's neck fur bristled with rage. "Hey! Cloudbrains!" he spat. The foxes turned and saw him, hearing his snarl and they barked in anger. "Come and get me!" Chillpaw hissed. The foxes sat barking. "Frecklepaw!" Chillpaw called, "If I don't come back, I want you to know, that I did leave you a squirrel, but Petalpaw took it and I didn't know." Frecklepaw's blue eyes were wide and Chillpaw saw the foxes drive toward him, snapping. Chillpaw pelted into the forest, driven by anger, fear, and a protective feeling he felt over Frecklepaw. He suddenly found himself cornered and he turned to where the bushes parted from the foxes' force. The snarled and he lunged, clawing the nearest fox face and biting the nearest tail. He let out battle yowls which mingled with the foxes' howls. He tasted blood. His cheek stung, then his forhead. His claws were a massive tornado, hitting everything powerfully. His wounds bled into his eyes, and he fought blindly. Jaws closed around his tail and he whirled around, trying to see when his head was face was struck. His face felt like it was on fire as one jagged mark scarred his face. The impact made him fly back and he hit his head on a tree. All he could remember was lying there, dazed, as the foxes's triumphant cries receded and low murmurs filled his ears. Then he blacked out. Chapter 7: Frecklepaw: Frecklepaw was attacked by another fox while trying to save Shadowpaw. "Shadowpaw!" she screamed as more foxes attacked him. Tears filled in her eyes as she saw Chillpaw race off with most of the foxes after him. "No! Chillpaw!!" she screamed louder and fought the foxes that surrounded her. She only remembered being picked up and carried away before she was unconcious. Greyfeather was in front of her when she woke up. Her vision was blurry and fuzzed. She glanced down and saw two other bodys, Shadowpaw and Chillpaw. She craned my neck to looked farther down. Blood pooled around mine and their bodys. I barley survived. Her survival was all to Shadowpaw and Chillpaw. Those names ran through her mind as she tryed to think straight. She loved both of them, and her mind leaned towards one of them every now and then. She closed my eyes and fell back to sleep, dreaming about both of them. Shadowpaw was curled up beside her. His big green eyes stretched open as he stared at her. Her heart pounded as she discovered that Chillpaw was also curled up behind her. She purred with happiness and yawned. Her eyes flickered with pain as she slowly stood up on shaky legs. She tumbled over, only to be caught by Shadowpaw. "Thanks Shadowpaw." She mewed in a pained voice. She grabbed the hare that Greyfeather had left for her. Her wounds were dressed and taken care of, along with Chillpaws and Shadowpaws. Her and Chillpaw and Shadowpaw shared the hare and all fell back into a deep sleep. Chapter 8: Chillpaw Chillpaw blinked his eyes open and found himself staring into Frecklepaw's silver face in the nest next to him. He sat up and yawned, shaking the sleep from his eyes and trying not to disturb the long fragile scar on his face. It was feeling a lot better, but he still had to be gentle, especially while training or as he slept. Chillpaw started to groom his white fur, murmuring gently to himself, letting the caress of the wind kiss his freshly-groomed pelt. He stared at himself in a small puddle, seeing his own green eyes peer back at him, as if he were looking at a long-lost brother. The scar across his face had created a symmetrical line and he closed his eyes. At least Frecklepaw is still alive, ''he thought, whisking his tail around his paws and staring back into the puddle. He stood up and decided to do a bit of hunting. He left the den and was just about to bound through the camp entrance when he heard his mentor, Breezeleaf, call, "Chillpaw! Come to the training hollow! It's time for battle practice!" Chillpaw nodded and he joined his mentor as he saw Frecklepaw and Shadowpaw emerge from the den. "But... why must we get back to training so soon?" Frecklepaw questioned, wobbling on her legs. Chillpaw reached out and steadied her with his tail. "Because there's another battle soon and we need to be at full strength," her mentor, Wingfall, meowed. Shadowpaw nodded as if he, too, was their mentors, "Yes. We need to teach the LeafClan cats a lesson they will never forget." His mentor, Flightclaw, gave him an approving nod. "I think we knew that, Shadowpaw," Chillpaw meowed dryly. Shadowpaw threw him a glare, which Chillpaw ignored and the six cats made their way to the training hollow. Wingfall gazed at the three apprentices and meowed, "Frecklepaw, you will fight Chillpaw." Chillpaw groaned inwardly. He didn't want to fight Frecklepaw. Shadowpaw started to snicker, but was cut of by Flightclaw's glare. Frecklepaw sprange at him and he sidestepped easily, whirling around just as Frecklepaw's teeth connected on his tail. Chillpaw's momentum tore her off her paws and sent her flying. "I'm so sorry!" Chillpaw meowed pleadingly. Shadowpaw was laughing quietly behind a paw. Frecklepaw got up and shook her head, "I'm fine." She lunged again. Chillpaw was bowled over and Frecklepaw was on top of him, her paws pummeling his belly. Chillpaw threw his weight to shove her onto her side, where he pinned her to the ground gently. Frecklepaw wriggled and he pressed harder, trying to make sure she didn't escape, but also making sure she wasn't hurt. "Chillpaw wins!" Breezeleaf meowed, "Good job, Chillpaw. Don't hold back in a real battle though." Flightclaw nodded his agreement. "Now Chillpaw against Shadowpaw," Wingfall said. Chillpaw saw Shadowpaw grin as he lunged at him immediately. As he did, Chillpaw fell to the dust, rolled over, and kicked, his paw connecting with Shadowpaw's stomach. Chillpaw shot to his paws as Shadowpaw landed, winded. He pinned Shadowpaw down, pressing him down. Shadowpaw rested both of his paws on Chillpaw's shoulders and a second later, pain rang through him and he stood over Shadowpaw, rigid with pain. The smoky gray tom grinned, and the pain increased. Chillpaw squeezed his eyes shut. No matter how much he wanted to, he would not unsheath his claws and sink them into Shadowpaw's chest and make it a foul fight. Shadowpaw was already doing that, and as soon as the warriors saw the blood pouring from his shoulders, they would stop the fight. Chillpaw knew he had to do something though, so he took a sheathed paw, ignoring the searing pain, and swiped it across his face, slamming his head to the dust. Shadowpaw put more anger into Chillpaw's shoulders, and Chillpaw felt a warm, runny liquid streaming down his pelt. "Shadowpaw!" Flightclaw scolded. "Stop the fight!" Breezeleaf screeched. Chillpaw couldn't move, the pain in his shoulders was to intense and whenever he moved ti would get worse. Wingfall and Flightclaw darted over and each took a paw in their mouth and unhooked Shadowpaw's claws from Chillpaw's shoulders. Breezeleaf ran over with Frecklepaw. "Are you ok?" Frecklepaw asked, her eyes wide. Chillpaw winced, "Just a little wound." Flightclaw was yelling at Shadowpaw at the other side of the clearing and Chillpaw's gaze never left the tom. ''I know he liked Frecklepaw, but I never thought he would do that! Chillpaw took a step forward and winced. "Come on," Breezeleaf meowed gently, "We have to get that treated." Chillpaw leaned on Frecklepaw, who had offered to help him and gazed back at Shadowpaw, then he looked back at the departing figure of Breezeleaf. "Let's go," he meowed. Chapter 9: Frecklepaw: Frecklepaw barely spoke, she was still embaressed about losing to Chillpaw. Chillpaw stared at her ruffled fur and smoothed it with the rasp of his tounge. Frecklepaw eyes grew with suprise, "uh thanks.." she mewed, hiding her red face. Chillpaw smiled at her and made Frecklepaw blush even more. They got to the Medicine cats den and Frecklepaw helped Chillpaw sit down. She brushed past him and padded out of the den with her tail high in the air. She ran through the woods and paused, seeing Shadowpaw sitting on a tree stump, mumbling to himself. He must have smelt her scent because he turned around and mewed "Oh, hey Frecklepaw..." Frecklepaw froze, then stepped out of the bush she was behind. She padded up to him and sat next to him mewing "Shadowpaw, why did you hurt..Chillpaw?" Shadowpaw, at first, didn't reply, then he sighed and mewed "Jelousy I guess, I mean you like him a lot don't you?" Frecklepaw froze as her heart pounded. She liked both of them, alot. "Uh..." she moaned and stood up and paced around. "Do you?" Shadowpaw mewed again. Frecklepaw shrugged her shoulders, hiding her face. "Well...Do you like me?" Shadowpaw asked quietly. Frecklepaw shrugged her shoulders as her face burnt red. She loved both of them, who would she choose? Chapter 10: Shadowpaw Shadowpaw then padded off, not looking back. He then had a plan, I can kill Chillpaw while he is ''asleep. ' During the night he crept to Chillpaw, and tried to kill him. "Sweet nightmares, Chillpaw!" yelled Shadowpaw, and swiped his claw. "Oh no you don't" screamed Frecklepaw. She bit down on Shadowpaw's paw and it started to bleed. His blood started seeping out of his paw. He then pinned down Frecklepaw and bit her neck, then she pushed him off. He went flying in the air, and then bumped his head against a rock. Chillpaw then woke up to see what was going on, he saw that Shadowpaw's head was cracked open. Chapter 11: Frecklepaw Frecklepaw raced over towards him and felt his head, her mind raced with sorrow. Anger also bubbled inside her for the tom to make such a stupid mistake. She dragged him over to the Medicine cat Loudtail and mewed "Help, we were playing around and Shadowpaw cracked his head open on a rock!" She lied. Frecklepaw sat outside the medicine cats den until Loudtail gave her the ok to come in. She dragged Chillpaw in with her. "Are you ok?" She asked Shadowpaw calmly, he nooded and felt his head. "No, don't touch it." She said and pulled his paw down. "Sorry.." Shadowpaw replied and started to lick his fore-arm. Frecklepaw sighed and nodded at Loudtail as her and Chillpaw left. "I never meant to hurt him, I was only trying to protect you Chillpaw." Frecklepaw rasped out. "Its not your fault, he shouldn't of tried to kill me anyways." He meowed sternly. Frecklepaw on sighed as she walked into the Apprentice's den and plopped into her nest. Chillpaw sat next to her and started to clean his fur. Frecklepaw thought about Shadowpaw the rest of the day, utter pain welling up inside her stone cold body. Chillpaw scooted closer to her and they both fell asleep in minutes. Category:Takeachance32's Pages Category:Fanfictions